Promesse iodée
by Shakyla
Summary: La nuit, compagne fraîche, pure, étoilée. Elle étouffe le moindre son, ternit les couleurs, effraie ou fascine. La nuit est solitaire et mystérieuse. Et puis il y a eux deux. Qui se tiennent devant le feu, discutent, espèrent. Eux deux qui décident de s'ouvrir leur coeur, se surprennent à se croire. Deux âmes écorchées qui s'autorisent à rêver, et à oublier; pour juste une nuit.
Bonjour/Bonsoir à vous ! Moi, c'est Shakyla. Merci d'avoir cliqué, je suis heureuse de vous accueillir dans mon humble univers

Je dois vous avouer être un peu stressée, car c'est mon tout premier écrit SNK que j'ose poster ici et c'est toujours un peu impressionnant de débarquer dans un nouvel univers. ^.^'  
Et cet OS que je m'apprête à poster, je l'ai travaillé et retravaillé à n'en plus finir, si bien que j'ai l'impression qu'il ne veut plus rien dire. Mais j'en suis quand même contente, et vous l'offre plutôt que de le garder dans un coin de mon ordinateur, parce que j'ai envie de savoir ce que vous en penseriez, de partager quelque chose ici, d'apporter ma contribution à ce fandom. Dooonc... À vous de juger sa valeur. J'espère que ce petit OS vous plaira !

Au fait, j'ai écouté les chansons " Comptine d'un autre été [Large Version 2010] " et " Time (Inception)" d'Hans Zimmer lors de la rédaction. Ce sont de magnifiques musiques ! Je voulais vous le dire, au cas où vous auriez envie de lire tout en les écoutant, pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance.

Assez de blabla, passons à la fiction. On se retrouve en bas !

* * *

La nuit était tombée, apportant avec elle son lot d'étoiles pour illuminer la voûte céleste; tandis qu'un léger vent froid s'insinuait dans les moindres recoins du camp. Un feu crépitait encore, promesse de chaleur tant que l'on se tiendrait serré autour, repoussant vaillamment la fraîcheur qui vous glaçait les os et vous poussait à courir vous réfugier sous un duvet. C'est ce que tous avaient d'ailleurs fait, lorsque leur repas terminé, le crépuscule les avait pris en traitre. Il leur fallait se reposer, s'ils désiraient réussir leur formation et passer leur cérémonie durant laquelle ils seraient amenés à choisir dans quelle brigade ils travailleraient. Aussi n'avaient-ils pas trainé et avaient pressé le pas vers les baraques pour rejoindre leur dortoir et s'y cloîtrer le temps d'une nuit.

Tous ? Non. Deux silhouettes se tenaient encore assises sur les rondins de bois disposés autour du feu de camp, tendant avidement leurs mains vers les flammes qui s'apaisaient lentement. Ils restaient silencieux, ne ressentaient pas le besoin d'engager un dialogue pour passer le temps. La simple compagnie de l'autre suffisait amplement à combler le vide, un regard exceptait toutes les paroles. Ils se sentaient bien ensemble.

Après un certain temps, le noiraud renversa la tête en arrière tout en posant les mains sur le bois brut, pour contempler les billes de ciel qui tâchaient le bleu nocturne, un coin de sa lèvre se tordant en un tic interrogateur. Il semblait réfléchir, et questionner les étoiles pour connaître la réponse qu'il recherchait. Puis, il sourit et tourna les yeux vers son ami qui se tenait à ses côtés, plongeant ses mains dans le brasier toujours plus profondément, en quête d'une source de vive chaleur pour éloigner la sensation glacée qui s'enroulait autour de ses os et le faisait frissonner constamment. Hésitant, il finit par ouvrir la bouche et questionner rêveusement:

\- Dis Jean, comment tu imagines le monde extérieur, toi ?

Surpris, le dénommé Jean se retourna lentement vers son ami aux pensées idylliques, avant de soupirer imperceptiblement et de retourner se préoccuper des escarbilles qui voletaient hors du brasier. Il ne voulait pas le décevoir, mais son honnêteté était la plus forte. Il allait lui répondre sans détour, tant pis s'il ruinerait sa quête implicite d'apaisement. Marco méritait de ne plus être bercé avec des tissus de mensonge, il s'était trop rapproché de Jean, avait fait trop d'effort pour l'apprivoiser pour qu'il le rejette. Jean n'allait pas le repousser comme il le faisait avec autrui en lui faisant croire à une réalité toute autre, loin de ses véritables pensées, après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui. Il devait lui rendre la pareille, et lui ouvrir les yeux.

\- J'ai pas besoin de l'imaginer pour savoir que je n'y irais jamais. Je mourrais avant, pitoyablement, sûrement dévoré par un Titan.

L'adolescent eût un petit rire amer à cette pensée qui résumait son minable avenir et fixa obstinément ses mains devenus abîmées par les nombreux entraînements rudes qu'il avait dû subir, refusant de croiser le regard sûrement accusateur de son meilleur ami. Comme prévu, Marco se désintéressa du ciel et planta ses iris chocolat dans les yeux fuyants de Jean, une petite mimique boudeuse étirant sa commissure.

\- Jean, je suis sérieux !

Jean sourit nostalgiquement, évitant une fois de plus le regard inquisiteur qui lui était lancé.

\- Moi aussi Marco.

Celui-ci se redressa correctement et se rapprocha de son ami, visiblement boudeur de s'être fait briser ses élans poétiques par un gars un peu trop réaliste. Il tritura ses manches dans un silence obstiné, mais le doux sourire ne tarda pas à revenir éclairer sa figure tachetée.

\- Mais je suis sûr qu'un jour je le verrais. Je la sens au fond de moi, c'est... C'est comme si je le savais depuis ma naissance, que j'irais au-delà des murs, au delà de cette forêt, et que... que je pourrais l'explorer à ma guise… Sentir le vent dans mes cheveux, le vrai vent, celui qui te crie que tu es libre et que tout est possible… Voir les étendues inconnues, et… et tout doit sûrement être magnifique, tu comprends Jean, le monde m'appelle pour que je découvre moi-même ce qu'il me cache, que je…

Le garçon se tut, emporté par les images qui s'insufflaient dans son esprit et nourrissaient son envie. Son ami aux cheveux décolorés enfourna ses mains dans ses poches, baissant la tête pour fixer ses bottes, une ombre fugace de tristesse voilant ses pupilles avant de disparaître dans le néant de la nuit. Aspirée sitôt née pour le laisser vide et froid, fade, insensible. Il n'était même pas adulte qu'il était déjà terne, et que cette foutue lassitude lui rongeait l'esprit.  
Lui aussi, il avait déjà pensé au monde extérieur. Lui aussi avait déjà rêvé de s'échapper de cette prison, de courir dans ce vaste monde inconnu qui lui tendrait les bras. Mais à quoi bon rêver ? Il savait ce désir impossible, il lui fallait l'étouffer, aller de l'avant, courber l'échine et obéir sans se révolter, se jeter tête la première dans un combat acharné jusqu'à ce que la mort la lui arrache justement, sa tête. Rien ne leur était permis d'autre. Même l'espoir était un délit, dans ce monde cruel. Marco n'avait pas encore compris que leur tentative de reconquérir le monde extérieur était vouée à l'échec. Qu'ils se berçaient tous d'illusions. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui fallait de plus ? De nouveaux massacres pour cesser de croire en cet univers utopique ?

\- Marco, arrête de te faire du mal et d'y penser. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'on ne verra jamais ce qu'il renferme. Peut-être même que le monde extérieur n'est pas si vaste qu'on le prétend, qu'il n'est que le reflet de nos forêts vides et ne mérite pas qu'on se batte pour l'avoir. Peut-être que ce n'est qu'un prétexte trouvé par les puissants de ce monde pour nous inciter à sacrifier nos vies...

Il se tut et les deux adolescents gardèrent le silence, sachant que ni l'un et ni l'autre n'avait tort. Pourtant Marco refusait de se laisser convaincre, d'être privé de cet espoir, de penser que rien ne l'attendait au dehors. Il voulait croire en ce monde nouveau et épuré. Il devait exister.  
Se renversant une fois de plus en arrière pour évaluer la clarté de la lune aux risques de tomber en arrière, il réfléchit au moyen de convaincre Jean. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser se morfondre en s'imaginant faible et impuissant, condamné dès sa naissance à mourir jeune. Non, il fallait qu'il s'imagine qu'ils visiteraient ce monde parfait. Ensemble.

\- Oui mais... Et si Armin avait raison ? Et si ces rivières de feu et de sel existaient vraiment ?

Il attendit la réponse de Jean, mordillant sa lèvre en plissant les yeux sous la lumière lunaire. Mais celle-ci ne vint pas, ne vint jamais. Alors il glissa un coup d'œil du mieux qu'il pouvait vers la silhouette ombragée de son ami, crispée, combattant le désir qui lui brûlait la poitrine, asphyxiant ses rêves pour les enterrer dans l'oubli. Il se faisait du mal, à refuser d'y croire. Mais il ne pouvait faire autrement. Pour accepter sa mort prochaine et solitaire, il lui fallait renoncer à tout, même à se faire des amis, pour pouvoir partir sereinement et sans regrets. Il s'en était convaincu au moment de s'enrôler, c'était la seule manière de procéder, la seule solution. Pourtant, même avec toute la volonté du monde, maintenant que Marco avait susurré sa soif de découverte, son cœur avait éclaté et relâché ses idéaux, et il n'arrivait plus à les contrôler. Ils envahissaient son corps, sa tête, ses yeux, sa langue. Il les goûtait, les entendait gigoter en lui, fracasser ses os, jouer avec ses sentiments, refuser de retourner dans leur cage de chair et de sang. Et ça lui faisait mal.  
Puis la main de Marco se glissa dans la sienne et exerça une pression sur ses doigts, lui faisant rouvrir ses yeux blessés, égratignés par les massacres qu'ils avaient été obligés de constater. Peu à peu, alors qu'il se perdait dans les iris de son meilleur ami, sa tempête intérieure diminua et reflua, le fleuve bouillonnant retourna se coucher entre ses rives, le laissant tranquille pour cette nuit-là. Marco souriait, les yeux illuminés de promesses et de joie insouciante, innocent petit ange terrestre inébranlable. Jean soupira une énième fois et détourna les yeux, mais une autre pression l'incita à revenir contempler ce visage peint de nombreuses tâches de rousseur. Le sourire de Marco lui mangeait le visage, et ses joues rosies par le froid s'empourpraient de désir. Ce fut avec une voix vibrante d'espoir qu'il demanda:

\- Jean, tu m'emmèneras voir le monde extérieur ? Je voudrais voir la mer.

Comment lutter ? Comment pouvait-il lui refuser un tel souhait alors qu'il le contemplait, tout de son être lui suppliant de lui faire plaisir ? Pour la première fois de la soirée, ses dents se dévoilèrent à la nuit vagabonde.

\- On la verra Marco. On la verra.

Le corps de l'interpelé se cambra sous la joie, ses lèvres s'étirant encore plus sous l'émotion. Il éclata d'un rire cristallin, enfantin, qui fit frémir Jean de plaisir. Il avait pu satisfaire l'envie dévorante de Marco, et cette promesse implicite lui pansait le cœur, pour un temps. Celui-ci lui lâcha la main et se leva devant les restes des bûches calcinées, attendant qu'il l'imite pour pouvoir s'enfuir vers le dortoir par les chemins aléatoires qui se proposaient à eux. Il lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever, minaudant suite à ce mouvement aux significations diverses.

\- Promis ?

Jean observa la main fine, sans s'arrêter d'offrir la blancheur de ses dents à son ami angélique. Il finit par la saisir et, une fois sur ses pieds, ne la lui lâcha pas.

\- Promis.

Voyant que Marco continuait à le fixer avec une suspicion moqueuse, le plus grand crut bon d'ajouter :

\- Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens je vais en enfer. Content ?

Le noiraud hocha la tête, les yeux plissés d'une satisfaction non dissimulée; et ses prunelles étincelèrent un instant, semblant sourire elles aussi.  
Leurs pas s'éloignèrent du lieu de chaleur estompée et de confessions nuitées. Ils s'enfonçaient dans l'herbe, foulant la verdure pour rejoindre le bâtiment ou tous leurs compagnons dormaient d'un sommeil léger ou profond. Marchant main dans la main, cœur contre cœur, vers ce lendemain aux promesses miroitantes. L'écho de leur pas mourut doucement, et le silence paisible revint.

* * *

La terre semblait s'être effondrée sous ses pieds.

La peur, cette foutue adrénaline, s'était forcée un passage dans le réseau de ses veines, parcourant chacune d'entre elles à la vitesse de la lumière pour répandre son poison dans tout son être. Elle agrippait son âme et le tirait vers le bas, voulait le forcer à se mettre à genoux, à toucher le sol avant que ses jambes ne lâchent. Une furieuse envie de hurler s'insinua jusqu'à ses cordes vocales et le prit à la gorge, l'asphyxia, l'angoissa. Mais ses dents veillaient au grain et barricadaient son cri, ses lèvres le muselaient pour l'empêcher d'exprimer sa douleur au monde. Il craquait. Ou peut-être pas, pas encore. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Il avait froid, cet habituel compagnon glacé qui vivait logé dans ses entrailles avait réussi à atteindre sa colonne vertébrale et le dévorait maintenant, avidement. Il faisait froid, effroyablement froid. Il était glacé, des doigts jusqu'aux pieds. Le sang battait pourtant à ses tempes, assourdissant, au rythme des battements désordonnés de son cœur. Est-ce qu'il tremblait ? Il ne savait pas. Ne voulait pas savoir. Il n'avait plus de prise sur son propre corps, il ne comprenait plus ce qu'il se passait, son cerveau était déconnecté et saturé d'informations crues, non formulées. Son esprit-même ne fonctionnait plus, il semblait s'être arrêté dans le temps, sur le moment fatidique où ses yeux avaient remonté la trace des bris de vitre pour s'arrêter sur _lui_.

Ce n'était pas possible. Il n'y croyait pas.

Pourtant le corps était bien là, massacré, défiguré, abandonné sur les pavés et le verre fragmenté. Le sang, partout, souillait la dépouille, peinturait tout de sa couleur nauséabonde, vandalisait la rue et l'agressait pour le forcer à assimiler le fait que Marco était mort. L'hémoglobine l'obligeait à observer la situation sous tous ses angles, à remarquer les côtes éclatées sur le cadavre, à regarder jusqu'où ce liquide vital avait coulé et sali. Déshonoré, déserté le corps sans vie.

Il ne respirait plus, il allait vomir, c'était trop, en si peu de secondes.

Effacé en un instant, ces éclats de rire et cette soirée bénie où leur rêve s'était mêlé, formulé, promis.

C'est vrai. Il lui avait promis.  
Et ce serment, Jean ne l'honorerait jamais.

 _Marco ne verrait jamais la mer._ Par sa faute, où peut-être pas. Cela importait peu. C'était là, c'était tout, c'était comme ça et puis tant pis si ça n'aurait pas dû se produire. Tant pis si c'était injuste, le destin ne rendait de compte à personne et prenait à son envie. À l'excès, sans jugement, impartialement, il piochait des vies. Et Marco avait été choisi.

 _« Crois de bois, crois de fer, si je mens je vais en enfer ! »  
_  
Il ne l'avait pas trahi, et pourtant… C'était bien en enfer qu'il avait atterri.  
Un enfer illusionnel et dévastateur. Un enfer dépourvu de flammes, et peuplé des visions cauchemardesque de ce corps brisé. Un enfer glacé.

Il avait froid. Terriblement froid.

* * *

Voilà voilà, j'espère que je n'ai pas fait trop de bêtise et que vous avez apprécié cet écrit autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire :)  
Une petite review de votre part me ferait grand plaisir, c'est toujours bien de savoir ce que vous, lecteurs, ressentez avec nos textes. _( et si tu ne review pas, fais gaffe à la Mikasa armée sous ton lit. Je dis ça, je ne dis rien... )_

Encore merci d'avoir cliqué, cet OS marquera avec un peu de chance le début d'une belle aventure aussi longue que possible avec vous. Qui sait ? ^^

\- Shakyla


End file.
